


Beautiful Nightmare

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Dream, nightmare or fantasy; Draco will take Harry Potter in any way he can.





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for slythindor100's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Week 5.  
> Prompt: _Malfoy was screaming and holding Harry so tightly it hurt._

The fire erupts below, flames rising and threatening to engulf them whole. Draco squeezes his eyes shut and screams, fingers digging into Harry so tightly he’s certain he must be drawing blood. 

Harry shows no sign of discomfort though, wholly focused on flying them out of the collapsing room alive. The burst of cool air in the corridor is the sweetest thing Draco has ever felt and he rests his head gratefully against Harry's back. The steady thumping of Harry’s heart is in perfect time with the fear and adrenaline pumping through Draco’s veins. 

But suddenly the corridor is gone and they are lying on silk sheets, bodies naked and tangled together. Draco is crying out again, but in a completely different way, fingernails now clawing at Harry's back while he arches against him. Harry returns the pressure, his mouth devouring Draco, body slick and hot and so very real.

"Draco, darling. Wake up."

Draco gasps into consciousness, eyes slowly focusing on the concerned face of his mother. 

"Another nightmare?"

Draco nods blearily and reaches for the glass of water next to the bed. 

"I really wish you'd start taking the Dreamless Sleep again."

"I'm fine," Draco says dismissively, lying down and turning his back to his mother.

She sighs, placing a cool hand against his shoulder, before walking away. He can feel her hover near the doorway, but eventually she relents and the door closes with a click. Draco stares across the room, observing the steady glow of moonlight through the open window and wills himself to fall back asleep. The images continue to haunt him every night, but Draco clings to each and every one.

Dream, nightmare or fantasy; Draco will take Harry Potter in any way he can.


End file.
